The Merman's Girl
by Erica-Elizabeth-Black
Summary: In a nature of shock from the truth of what the other was, Jacob and Bella start a friendship that turns into something less platonic. What happens when a merman falls in love with a human who hungers for a life of the sea?
1. Prologue

**The Merman's Girl**

**Prologue**

**Bella's POV**

I sat on the deck as I saw him jumping in the water off in the distance. This was our sign.

I looked around to make sure that no one came along to see me strip off my dress. I dove into the water and saw him swim at his amazing speed. I went under the deck and came up for air. In a second, he popped up and I instantly kissed his gorgeous lip, wrapping my arms around his neck. His hands caressed my back as I released the kiss.

"I love you, Jacob." He smiled at me and swept my hair out of my face.

"I love you, too, Bells." I nuzzled his neck and kissed the gently flesh.

"God, I hate this." He held me close and sniffed my hair, taking in my scent. "Why can't they just accept this?" He kissed my forehead, rubbing my hips.

"I don't know. They can't accept what they don't understand. You are a human while I'm a merman." I nodded and sniffled my tears.

"I know, Jacob, I know. I love you so much." He smiled down at me and leaned his forehead against mine.

"You love me and I love you. That is all that matters, Bella." I nodded and gently kissed him. "With the powers of La Push, I give the gift of a mermaid life." Then I felt my legs turned to fins and I smiled at him, kissing him deeper. "If I have the ability to walk around like you, I think you deserve to be able to swim around like me." I hugged him tighter, laughing.

"Thank you, Jacob." I kissed him passionately as he released me, letting me swim on my own.

I went under and could breathe perfectly. I felt his hand clasp around mine and he led the way.

"Do you think your family will like me?" He smiled at me and kissed me.

"Of course they will. I love you so they have to." I giggled and blushed at him.

I saw a huge mountain of rocks and heard what sounded like singing. We swam over the mountain and I peeked over the top, seeing more mountains of what looked like they were made of diamonds and covered in algae at the bottom. I saw millions of merman and mermaids swimming around. There was also hundreds of fish and sharks swimming around. It was beautiful.

"Wow... This is La Push?" I looked at him and he nodded, proudly.

"Yes, this is my home." I laid my face on the edge of the rocks as I watched the people swimming through the water.

"Jake, it's beautiful. I don't understand how y

ou would want to leave it. Ever." My English accent was showing thickly, but I didn't care. I never cared with him. I felt his arm wrap around my waist as I leaned back into him.

"I have seen more beauty, my beautiful Bells." I blushed at him as I watched the men singing towards the woman.

"What are they doing? The mer-men? Why are they singing?" He chuckled in my ear and kissed my neck.

"They are attempting to get a mate by singing. If the mermaid sings back, they have a mate. If not, they keep singing and searching." I nodded as he kissed my earlobe. "Your mating rituals are very different." I moaned as he gently rubbed my hips.

"Lucky for me, they didn't scare you off." He kissed my bare shoulder.

"On the contrary, I rather enjoy them. They are very pleasurable." I shivered from the thoughts.

"Keep it in your pants, Jacob." He hugged me and chuckled again.

"You forget. I don't wear pants." I busted out laughing at how much fun we always had.


	2. Chapter 1: Abandoned First Beach

**The Merman's Girl**

**Chapter One**

**Abandoned First Beach**

I mounted my bicycle as my dad ran outside, whistling to me.

"Bella, where are you going?" I signed as I smiled to him and bowed my head slightly, embarrassed.

"Nowhere, daddy." He crossed his arms at me irritated.

"You are going down to that reservation, aren't you?" I bit my lip as I sighed. My dad had been telling me since I was a baby that I shouldn't go around the abandoned Indian reservation. No one knows what happened to it, but one day everyone disappear. A lot thought it was the work of dark magic or they just moved on to something better.

"I was only going to the beach, daddy." His scowl softened and he sighed.

"When are you going to realize that nothing at that beach is of any significance to the disappearance of that reservation?" I sighed and shook my head.

"But, daddy, that is not what this is about. I just thought since it is sunny that I would spend the day at the beach. It isn't always sunny." My dad knew I was lying. I just loved being at the beach. It drew me in. I was probably the only person who found any interest in the reservation or the beach. No one even knew what the name of the tribe that lived there was or what the name of the reservation was.

"Go on, then." I smiled as I sped off on my bike. I spent yesterday searching for a job so I could save money for a vehicle. I needed one bad.

When I got to the reservation, I saw slime tracks through the village that were fresh. I got off of my bike and bent down, feeling the slime. It wasn't slime at all. It was…

_Algae._

That was strange. Then I heard a splash in the water. I dropped my bike and ran over the see a fin splash the top of the water. I stepped out of the trees and bent down to the water, seeing the ripples spread out.

That was creepy. What type of fish could climb out of the water, move around, and jump back in that had a fin?

"Weird." I stood up, grabbed my bike, and walked down to the beach.

**Jacob's POV**

Thank you, God! That was close. I need to remember to change to my feet when I get out of the water. Those rocks hurt my fin.

"Jacob, you shouldn't be going on land alone." Paul was such an asshole. I enjoyed going on land. I liked the sun or rain.

"Why? What's wrong with it?" He rolled his eyes as we swam along the shore.

"Hello? A human could see you. It could expose all of us. We lay low and come out when no one could see us." I rolled my eyes as I shook out my short hair.

"That section of land is dead. No one lives there. That is why my father has us come here." He nodded as we heard a heavy splash. We snapped our heads around to see a figure in the water.

"Jake, it's a human. Let's go." He couldn't get me to move. Humans interested me. I had never seen one before. We only came here to gather food, but now, there was a human.

"No, Paul. You go. I have never seen a human before." He growled.

"It's your fin." I slowly swam over as the human started swimming towards the shore. I followed close behind this human. It had a very strange way of moving, but that could be just how humans moved. I gently reached out and touched the pad of her foot.

**Bella's POV**

I jumped when I felt seething touch my foot. I spun around in the water and felt a warm hand cover my mouth.

"Please, don't scream. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. If you scream, my cousin will hear and he will freak out and he will tell my dad which will get me in big trouble." I silenced at the husky voice and he released my mouth. I did not turn around to look at him yet.

"Your hand in so warm." He chuckled and then I turned around. He was cute. Well, not cute, but gorgeous. He had a light russet complexion and dark, hungry eyes.

"Yeah. They always are." I blushed and then bad the mistake of looking down. I gasped at what I saw.

He had a _fin_!

"HOLY FUCK!" He covered my mouth again as I struggled against him.

"Please, don't scream. I have never seen a human before and you have probably never seen one of my kind before so it's both a shock. Just please don't scream." I bit my tongue as he released my mouth again and I held my breath for a moment as I collected my bearing.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to, but Jesus, you have a fin." He chuckled and swam slowly around me as I watched his fin, lightly flapping in the water. "Wait. You were the one that was going through the reservation and then jumped in the water, aren't you?" He seemed confused as he stopped swimming.

"What is a reservation?" I gasped as his fin rubbed against my leg.

"It's the land right off of the beach." He chuckled and nodded.

"Yes, I guess you saw me." I shook my head and swam closer to him.

"Just your fin." He nodded and watched my moves closely. "Do you have a name?" He looked confused again.

"What is a-a name?" I giggled from all of the things he didn't understand.

"It is what others call you." He nodded and smiled. "My name is Bella." He nodded as I blushed.

"They call me Jacob or Jake." I nodded as we continued to swim in a circle.

"How were you able to travel on land? You are a merman, aren't you?" He smiled brightly at me.

"You have alot of questions, Bella." I blushed deeper as he laughed. "I was being lazy and stupid." I was confused.

"How?" I climbed onto one of cliff rocks as he swam around me. He shivered for a minute and growled.

"I didn't use these." He flashed up his fin, but it wasn't a fin anymore. They were feet. I gasped.

"You can change from having feet to fins?" He nodded as he smiled.

"Can't you?" I shook my head and giggled. "Why were you swimming in the sea?" I twiddled my thumb as he lend his head against the rock.

"I always do. I love the ocean and always have." He nodded as I blushed a crimson from what I was about to say. "I guess this proves my mother wasn't crazy." He looked confused as I continued. "My mother works in oceanology and she had a theory that the ocean cannot sustain life without mer-people." He still looked confused.

"What is oceanology?" I giggled as I crossed my arms over my chest to cover some of my chest.

"It is the study of the ocean." He nodded and sighed. "Do you have parents?" He smiled again as he started swimming around.

"I have my father. My mother disappeared when I was much younger and no one has seen her since." I sighed.

"I'm sorry. That must be hard." He shook his head and smiled at me.

"Not very. The city is big so she could be anywhere." I smiled and leaned down.

"You have a city? Really?" He nodded and he snapped his head towards the open ocean.

"They have sent someone to fetch me. I have to go." I sighed in defeat. I liked him. He was nice and a merman. What was not to like?

"Will I ever see you again?" He smiled cockily and I blushed heavily, biting my lip.

"If you want." I nodded and smiled.

"I can come back tomorrow." He nodded and jumped up, pushing his lips momentarily against mine. I gasped as he released the kiss and went back into the water. I watched as he quickly swam away, doing a back flip over the waves and back into the water. I giggled and covered my mouth.

A merman just kissed me!

**Jacob's POV**

I quickly swam to the city and met by other mer-people, staring as I swam through. I went to where my father was swimming with Paul.

"Jacob, come." I swam over and wadded next to Paul. "I have warned you about the land and human." I snarled at Paul and he cowered. "You have the job of getting the family's food because I know how much you are interested in the land, but you are not to go near humans. You see one and you swim away. Understand?" I was not going to have him bossing me around like this.

"No. The humans are not bad people like you make them out to be." Everyone gathered around and listened to me as I talked to everyone. "I conversed with a human today who was no threat. Our existence is unknown to them. They are alot like us." The mer-people gasped as started muttering to each other. "I met a woman who showed me no fear or agression. She told me that she saw me crawling back into the ocean before I revealed myself to her. Does that sound like someone who wishes to hurt us?" Half of them shook their heads while the others were frozen.

"Stop this talk, Jacob. There is a reason that we leave the humans alone. They are unpredictable and dangerous. They took your mother with their gold and paintings and cloths." I gasped as I looked at my father.

"Wh-what did you say?" He had anger and hurt in his eyes as he looked away.

"You didn't really think she just disappeared? She left to become one of those disgusting human. She left a life of the sea and her family to a world that rejects our kind. We left an area of land called a reservation to live in the sea. The white men saw us change and was threatened by us so we came to the sea. The Quileutes have survived so long because of the sea. It supplies everything our people need other than the food we harvest from the land. La Push is where all of the Quileutes belong." I narrowed my eyes at my father.

"My mother was in love, but it wasn't with you." Everyone gasped as I spoke to my father. "She was in love with the human lifestyle. I plan to find out from this human girl what it is like up there." Everyone made a way for me out as I swam away to my sea cave near where I met Bella.

I laid down on the sandy ocean floor as my eyes drifted closed.

**A/N: OMG! How did I do for chapter one? Was it too strange or just perfect? Too much? Too little? Tell me!**


	3. Chapter 2: Human Behavior

**The Merman's Girl**

**Chapter Two**

**Human Behavior**

I woke up early and went to the beach, making sure to keep my head low in case someone who wasn't Bella came to the beach.

When the sun was high in the sky, Bella rode up on some little contraption and dismounted it. She pulled off the cloth she had on and dove into the water from the deck. I swam over and lifted my head out of the water as she did. She jumped back and I chuckled and wiped the hair out of her face.

"You are trying to make a career out of scaring me?" I shrugged as I treaded in front of her.

"Sorry. I forget how silent I am to your ears." She seemed confused as we swam around each other.

"Silent?" I nodded and swam under the deck, watching as she followed closely.

"Yes. No humans can really hear us. It's quite weird." She nodded and grabbed the top of the deck, keeping her eyes on me.

"Why did you kiss me yesterday?" I was confused on another term she used.

"Kiss?" She nodded and bit her lip, watching mine.

"It's what we call it when you press your lips to someone else's." I nodded and smiled.

"Like this?" I pushed my lips against hers and moved them gently with hers as her hands went to the sides of my neck, clasping onto my flesh. I pulled my lips back and her eyes fluttered open, taking a deep breath.

"Yes, like that." I nodded and she released my neck. We reverted back to our swimming.

"Well, I have been told that normal humans do that when they say goodbye. Plus, it seems like a nice physical interaction." She giggled and nodded, blushing heavily.

"Not all people kiss when they say goodbye. It's usually for people who are romantically involved with each other." Now, I felt like a complete idiot. I just 'kissed' this girl and probably freaked her out.

"I'm sorry." She shook her smiling.

"Don't be. I like it when you kiss me. You are actually really good at it. Honestly, no one has ever kissed me before." I nodded and smiled at her.

"Well, I like kissing you and thanks for the compliment." She blushed again and smiled gently.

"You're welcome, Jacob. Why do you talk so proper?" I was confused.

"I don't speak proper. I have an internal and external translator. All mer-people do. When you speak to me, my brain translates it so I may understand. When I speak, it comes out in whatever language you have spoken to me." She nodded and smiled.

"That explains how you know English." I nodded and pushed the hair out of her face.

"You catch up fast." She blushed at me again.

"How can you sustain life living underwater and come to surface whenever you want?" I liked how clueless she was.

"I have gills and lungs, like an a-an... What is the word? The animal category?" She looked worried.

"Amphibian?" I nodded and started to search my brain.

"Yes. Our life cycle is identical to that. When we are birthed, we require water. We develop and we can live either life or both." She gulped and placed a hand on my chest.

"What about the end of the life?" Now, I was stumped.

"Well, I, uhh... We don't have an end. Not a natural one." She looked shocked.

"You are immortal?" I thought about it and nodded.

"I believe so." She nodded, sadly. "Are you?" She shook her head.

"People die every day. That is the circle of life." I sighed and moved away from her, swimming around.

"What do humans do? What do you eat? Where do you go? Who do you love?" Her eyes widened as she put her hands up, stopping me.

"Woo woo! Calm down. You seriously don't know anything about us?" I shrugged and she looked at the shore smiling. "I have a surprise for you." I slowly followed behind her as she swam to the shore.

"What is a surprise?" She sighed as walked out of the water, shaking the water out of her hair.

"It is something you either did not know about or didn't expect." I nodded in understanding as she sat on the sand next to her bag. "I thought that maybe since you were so interested about humans and we are having this thing in town today that you might like to go since you also told me that you can walk around like a normal person." I bowed my head in defeat and sighed.

"I couldn't even if I wanted to. My skin cannot be camouflaged like yours, Bella." She looked confused and as if I had three heads.

"What do you mean by that? Our skin is not that different. If I hadn't seen your fin, I wouldn't have known you weren't a human." I motioned to the black part of her chest and she busted out laughing. "Jacob, this isn't camouflage. It's called a bathing suit. Its clothing made especially for swimming. My skin is just like yours only a lot lighter. We have some people in town whose complexion is a lot darker than you. Some people are really pale like me and some as dark as my bathing suit." Now, I felt like a big idiot.

"Re-really?" She giggled and blushed as she bit her lip. She stood up and turned her back to me, untying the top of her bathing suit. She flashed her completely bare back to me.

"See? It's not camouflage. Just clothes." I chuckled as she tied it and flashed me a beautiful smile. "It's not a big deal. Would you like to come into town with me?" I nodded and she smiled again. "I have something that might fit you." I nodded as she grabbed some weird material out of her bag and walked back into the water over to me. I growled as I changed my fin to my legs. She seemed slightly uncomfortable. "Umm, ahh, you just put one leg inside each of the holes." I nodded as she handed them over to me. She turned and walked out of the water as I shook my head and did as she said. They fit a little loose on my hips, but stayed on.

I liked how nervous she was. It was comforting on a strange level.

I walked out of the water and my legs slightly wobbled, but I handled it. I walked up behind her as she started slip on some material over her head from earlier that I saw. I watched the flesh that plumped out right below her back and had the intense urge to touch it, but held it in as she turned around.

This human was a beautiful specimen.

"You keep on trying to scare me?" I shook my head and gently grabbed her hand, making her blush. She seemed to blush a lot around me which I liked.

"Not at all." She threw her bag on her shoulder and stood up the contraption that she came to the beach on, walking it. "What is that contraption?" She giggled and patted the place that she had sat.

"It's called a bicycle. It's for traveling around." I nodded and wrinkled my nose.

"How can you stand it? It looks uncomfortable." She giggled again and smiled at me.

"How would you know how you are supposed to ride on?" I bit my lip as I walked along beside her. I looked out in the distance and saw Paul swimming up to shore.

"Uh-oh." She looked confused and then looked out to where he was.

"Who is that? One of your family?" I nodded and groaned.

"My cousin. He is attempting to find me, no doubt." She nodded and we continued walking. "I do have my own resources." She nodded as we treaded up the rocky way.

"Like what? It would be impossible for you to have books or paintings under the water. They would deteriorate with time." I shook my head and chuckled.

"We have preservation methods that precede your possible technology. We find artifacts that have either been dropped from a ship or thrown in the ocean. I am personally in charge of all the preservations of the city. We learn of humans, but very little so I try to study the materials we have on humans." I sighed as she watched me carefully. "I learned, along with the rest of the city excluding my father, that my mother had left the city herself to live a human life. She is somewhere on land." She had sorrow in her eyes and sighed.

"I am sorry, Jacob. I can't really say much. My father took me away from my mother for his own needs. He said she was unfit to raise me herself. My mother is back in my native land, England." I was confused as some strange contraption move past us at a strange speed, making a beep as it passed.

"What was that?" She giggled as the thing stopped dead in its track, literally.

"It's a vehicle. Do yourself a favor and do not say a single word. I will do all the talking." I nodded and she smiled at me as the vehicle backed up, stopping right next to us.

A blonde man stuck his head out the window and he had on some type of glasses, but the lenses were black. He put them on top of his head, chewing on something, while he looked at Bella a way that made me uncomfortable.

"Hey, sexy." She rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Michael, I have asked you not to call me that." He rolled his eyes at her and laughed.

"Come on, baby. You know you love it." She rolled her eyes and seemed to step closer to me.

"What do you want, Mr. Newton?" He laughed again.

"Would it be too much of a trouble to call me Mike, Bella?" She shrugged, keeping a stern expression. "Where you guys headed?" She sighed and looked at me momentarily.

"Jacob and I were going to the festival in town." He nodded and smiled.

"I'm just picking up Angela, Jess, and the guys. I can give you guys a ride if you like?" She shook her head.

"We are going to walk. We will see you there." She started to walk again with me by her side.

"What was that about, Bella?" He sighed and looked embarrassed.

"Well, it's hard to explain." I nodded and she smiled at me. "Easiest way to put it is I don't understand the mating rituals that people my age do. Guys-human males-I don't really understand. They flirt with girls and talk their pants off." I was confused by this saying.

"Talk their pants off?" She nodded and sighed.

"It's a saying. It's where someone tries to persuade someone else to have sex with them." I nodded gently. One of my preserved books was on the sexual nature so I knew what she was talking about. The book spoke of what the meaning of sex was, different positions, oral sex, anal sex, etc. I found it interesting, but looking at Bella's figure, I was surprised that every human man wasn't trying to have sex with her. She would be the perfect mate for any man. "Anyways, Michael has been trying to get me to have sex with him since I moved here." I nodded as she leaned her bike next to a building, gently grabbing my hand.

"Any man who wouldn't be trying is insane." She stopped and dropped my hand, gazing at me with shock in her gorgeous eyes.

"Am I supposed to want something like that? By God, normal men are nothing but gross, disgusting pigs who think with nothing but the hardware between their legs." I sighed from how terrible she took it.

"I am sorry, Bella. I did not mean to offend you or upset you. Honest. What I meant was you are a gorgeous woman and any man would be honored to be your chosen mate." She blushed and moved closer to me, placing her hands on my chest.

"Thank you, Jacob. That means a lot for me to hear you say." She gently moved even closer and cupped one of my cheeks, pushing her lips against mine. I moved my lips back against hers in a hungry fashion. Her lips tasted amazing and her arms slipped around my neck as she returned the animalistic hunger I felt. I wasn't used to this feeling and I liked it.

"Bella!" She snapped her head to see a small group of humans across the street, waiting for crossing vehicles to pass. She sighed and groaned.

"Can you do me a favor, Jake?" She looked up at me and I nodded. "Wrap your arms around my waist, place your hands on my bottom, and hold my body against yours. It will save me a lot of trouble from them." I automatically followed directions and her body felt so good. Everything about her physique felt amazing. Her bottom felt firm yet soft.

One of her arms were wrapped around my neck, stroking the opposite side with her delicate fingers, and her other hand was stroking my peck. This was very intimate.

At this point, the boundary line had been erased for our friendship for us to be touching each other in such a way. Before, it was only innocent kissing. That didn't harm either of us.

As the humans were making their way over, I dipped my face down to her, stopping when our lips were barely touching.

"Let me kiss you again." She nodded and I covered her lips with mine, my palm tightening slightly on her bottom. I hungrily moved my lips with hers, slipping my tongue inside of her lips and twirling it animalistic ally.

"Jacob." Her tone was amazingly aroused, making me growl. I clawed my palms at her perfect buttocks as her friends stopped in front of us. She pushed more into the kiss and then released it, blushing as she pulled herself close into my chest and looked at the humans that just watched our intense public display of affection.

"Jesus H. Christ, Bella. Couldn't you have waited until behind closed doors to suck face?" She blushed deeper as she buried her face in my chest.

"Couldn't help myself, Jess." I stayed quiet as I laid gentle kisses along her silky neck, lightly nibbling.

"This is coming from a virgin? Damn. I know that boy is sexy, but not that damn sexy." I lifted my head up and raised an eyebrow at the woman who was licking her lips at me.

"Jess, what have I said about that word?" The woman wiggled her eyebrow at me and I looked at Bella with an eyebrow raised. I told her that I wouldn't speak. She placed her lips to my ear, whispering gently.

"Speak, but be wise with your words." I nodded and gave Bella a chaste kiss. I looked at the woman who was still eyeballing me.

"What?" Her head suddenly snapped and I pulled Bella closer. It was easy to talk to Bella, but this was hard. "Do you have an eye problem because I would appreciate it very much if you would not look at me like that?" The woman seemed flabbergasted as the others all laughed.

"Damn! This guy is good in my book if he won't stand for your shit, Jess." Bella gently kissed my neck, suddenly causing the clothes I was wearing to be tighter. She gasped lightly as the human extended its hand to me. "Tyler Crowley." She kissed my ear, whispering.

"Place your hand in his, move it up and down, and say your name." I did as she said and smiled.

"Jacob." He nodded and everyone else smiled.

"I'm Angela. This is Eric, Ben, Jess, and Mike." They all nodded so I did the same. The 'Mike' guy seemed to be scowling at me while Bella and I remained wrapped up in each other. The girl, Angela, smiled at Bella. "Bella, you said you were going to meet me for breakfast this morning. How dare you stand me up?" Bella rolled her eyes and blushed.

"I know I did, but I had to meet up with Jacob." Everyone nodded and Mike laughed.

"Is he why you were acting like you had a stick shoved up your ass?" The others made an 'ohh' noise as Bella scowled.

"Fuck you, Michael." The noise came again. I had no idea what all of this meant.

"Anytime, anywhere, sweetie." She growled at me.

"In your dreams. You disgust me." He narrowed his eyes at her as she pulled herself closer to me.

"Little Ms. Virgin, that is very hypocritical. You are throwing yourself at this fella and you say I disgust you. You are either a tease or a slut. Chose one." She snarled at him and grabbed my hand, the two of us walking away.

"Bella, what was that about?" Her grip tightened on mine as we stopped walking about a hundred yards from those people.

"I hate Michael, but for some reason, he finds me attractive." I smiled at her and caressed my thumb along her cheek.

"What did I tell you?" She blushed as she smiled at me.

"I hate that he is attracted to me. He is why I said what I did before about men." I was confused.

"Why do you tolerate him if you hate him so much?" She sighed as I wrapped my arms back around her waist.

"Because he won't leave me alone, ever. He treats me like I'm a pariah because I prefer to be alone. That whole group swarmed me when I first came here and they think they're my friends, but I have no friends." I sighed and felt bad for her. "You are the first one since I cam here that I enjoy being around. You are the closest thing I have to a friend here." I smiled at her as I rubbed her back.

"Good." She blushed and kissed me again.

"Come on." She grabbed my hand and walked me down the street where there were hundreds of tables and stands. We walked into a building and saw more tables, but they had a bunch of items covering them.

A saw a man with a bunch of grays through his hair that resembled Bella catch sight of me that had someone with him that I never thought I would ever see again.

"Bella, my mother is here." She looked at me shocked and squeezed my hand.

"That is good, isn't it?" I shrugged as my mother and the human approached. My mother seemed to gasp as she saw me with Bella.

"I don't know." Bella looked to where my eyes were on my mother. She gasped and faked a smile.

"Hi, Daddy, Sara." My mother and her father nodded, smiling at us.

"Where have you been all day, Bells?" and glanced at me.

"I have been hanging out with Jacob all day." My mother looked more shocked, but kept her mouth shut.

"Jacob, what are you doing here? I didn't know you were coming into town." I knew she was talking in code. She was really saying 'why are you out of the water?'

"Bella invited me to come with her to the festival. I thought it could be fun." Bella's father nodded as he wrapped his arm around my mother's waist, smiling at her. My mother sighed while looking at me with pleading eyes.

"Jacob, can I talk to you alone?" I nodded and walked outside with my mother, leaving Bella with her father. "What are you doing here?" I narrowed my eyes at her in confusion.

"What does it matter? I met Bella yesterday and she invited me to come here." She looked scared slightly.

"Does she know what you are?" I nodded and looked more scared. "Why did you tell her?" I rolled my eyes and scowled.

"That is none of your business. She is my friend." She scowled back.

"And she is my daughter-in-law and you are my son. I care about her because I have watched her grow. I don't want to see her hurt." I growled gently at my mother.

"I would never hurt her." She shook her head.

"I'm not talking about physically. Emotionally is what I mean. Bella is fragile and sweet little girl. She doesn't let anyone in, but she let you in, which scares me. She likes you a lot. As in she likes you like a girl likes someone she is romantically involved with." I looked over at where Bella was inside of the building, talking to her father. She glanced over at me, blushing and tucking hair behind her ear. I smiled as she looked back at her father and started laughing.

She was so beautiful.

"Just promise me that you won't hurt her. Jacob, please." I sighed as Bella looked at me again, biting her lip. That was so amazingly…I wasn't sure of the correct word. Sexy? Arousing?

"I couldn't hurt her even if I wanted to." I felt my mother's hand on my shoulder as I watched Bella closely.

"Do you feel the same for her?" I shrugged my shoulders as Bella and her father started walking towards the doorway.

"I am unsure of that." They came out and Bella walked over to me, blushing.

"Are the two of you done?" Bella's father wrapped his arm around my mother's waist lovingly.

"Yes, Charlie, love." My mother smiled as Bella stood next to me, keeping her hands off of mine.

"Jacob, how do you know Sara?" I gulped as I looked at my mother, seeing her nod.

"She is my mother, sir." His eyes widened alone with Bella's and he looked at my mother.

"Sara, you didn't tell me that your son was coming into town?" I gulped as he looked suspicious at me.

"I had no idea that he was coming." He nodded and looked like he had a genius idea.

"Where are you staying in town, Jacob?" I let the corner of my mouth lift as I tried to speak as little as possible.

"I hadn't figured that out, sir." He nodded and smiled at me.

"You are welcome to come and stay with us, son." My mother's eyes widened as she placed her hand on his chest, shaking her head at me.

"That is alright, sir. You don't have to." He shook his head and scoffed.

"I insist. Any family of Sara's is family to us. Right, Bells?" She looked slightly disgusted, but nodded.

"Yes, Daddy." I chuckled and nodded.

"Alright, sir." He nodded and put his thumb up at me, whatever that means.

"Okay. We will leave you to enjoy the festival now, kids. I want you inside the house by midnight, Bells. Understand?" She nodded, smiling, and he nodded back. "Well, Sara and I are going to head back to the house. We will see the two of you in the morning." We nodded and they left. She grabbed my hand and we walked down the pavement, stopping at a booth. It had a huge circular target design on the wall.

She tilted her head up so her lips were at my ear.

"This is called a dart game. You pick up the dart and throw it at the center of the wall." I nodded as she picked one up, throwing it at the middle. The man sitting in the book reached over and hugged Bella. "How much do I owe you for me and my friend playing a game, Carlisle?" He chuckled and patted her back.

"For you, Bella, it's free." He grabbed her hand and kissed it. She extracted her hand and gave him a friendly smile. I picked up one of the darts and threw it, hitting dead center. Bella looked shocked as her jaw dropped.

"How in God's name did you do that?" I shrugged my shoulders and chuckled, smiling at her.

""It was easy. I will tell you how I did it when you explain to me why you have to be so unbelievably gorgeous." She turned beet red as she bit her bottom lip.

I dipped my head down and attached my lips to hers, getting a whimper from her. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her body against mine, dipping my tongue into her mouth. Her arms went around my neck as I caressed my palms along her hips. Her fingers grasped onto my sort strands as I moved my hands around, gripping onto her bottom. She got on her tip toes and pulled my face closer as we heard a throat clear. I released her lips and looked to see the man, Carlisle, smiling at us.

"Bella, you know better." She blushed and removed herself from me, nodding.

"Sorry, Carlisle. Thank you very much." I watched as the girl named Angela ran over.

"Bella!" She looked over at Angela and smiled at her as she stopped in front of us. She smiled up at us. "We are all going to camp out at Mystery Beach. You coming?" Bella looked at me and then looked back at her, shaking her.

"My dad wants us back at the house at midnight." She looked suspicious at us. Uh-oh.

"Us?" Bella and I nodded. "Why? You aren't staying with them, are you, Jacob?" I nodded and wrapped my arms around Bella's waist gently.

"Umm, Jake is Sara's son." Angela's eyes widened and then she busted into laughter.

"Classic! Bella is fucking her own brother." Bella growled and hugged my arms.

"Jacob is NOT my brother just because his mother and my father are married." Angela put up her hands defensively and smiled.

"I was just kidding, Bella, but it has to be kind of creepy, living in the same house." She looked back at me and gently kissed me.

"Not creepy at all." I kissed her again and Angela nodded.

"Well, Chief Swan gave his permission so the both of you are coming to Mystery Beach." Bella sighed and nodded as I kissed her smooth neck. "And, Jacob, bring protection for her sake." I was confused as Angela started walking off with us close behind her.

"What did she mean by that?" She looked at me, blushing with a hint of lust in her eyes.

_What is this that I am feeling for this human? Could it be something 'intimate'? Is it platonic? Why do I need to have her in my arms?_

My mind raced as the man was handed a paper from a group of people. He walked over to the middle and read over it.

"Our winners are Ms. Stanley and Mr. Newton." All of the people screamed in disagreement as Bella giggled. "Do you not agree?" The crowd clearly disagreed with the ruling. "Scream if you believe the newly weds win." The crowd was relatively silent other than a few screams. "Scream if you believe Bella and her Jacob win." The people screamed so loud I was afraid my eardrums would explode. "I believe our real winners are Bella and her Jacob." My heart swelled at the thought that they called me hers. They handed Bella some keys and she stared at them, frowning.

"What's wrong?" She looked at the couple and released herself from me, walking over.

"Alice, Emmett?" They looked at her and smiled.

"Congrats, Bella. That was something else." Bella nodded and extended the keys to the girl.

"You need these more than I do. You have the baby on the way." The smiled at her and the guy spoke.

"Bella, we don't need it. We just did it for fun. Plus, we are moving to Seattle in a few weeks for my work and we are living right down the street from the shop. We don't need the vehicle, sweetie. Keep it." The man wrapped his arm around the woman and they smiled at each other. "We are going out to eat. It's always great to see you. Who is your friend?" She blushed and I walked over as she looked at me. She grabbed my hand gently.

"This is Jacob. He is Sara's son." Their eyes widened and they smiled.

"It's nice to meet you, Jacob. Are you staying with Charlie and Sara?" I nodded and wrapped my arm around Bella's waist.

"Yes, I am." They nodded, smiling happily.

"That's good. Maybe you can keep Ms. Bella out of trouble and away from that reservation. She is always so interested around the mystery revolving it." I looked at Bella confused.

"Mystery?" Bella scowled at the woman.

"I do not get in trouble." The girl laughed.

"No, you are simply obsessed with it." She looked at me with a smile. "Jacob, the thing with the reservation is that between a couple hundreds and couple thousands of years ago there was a tribe of Indian's on the reservation. The people from Forks used to fight with the Indian's over land and then one day the people of Forks to offer a truce with the Indian's and their village was abandoned. The strange thing is there was only shreds of clothes around the reservation. No one has ever found out what happened to the tribe, what they called the reservation, or the name of the tribe." I nodded and laughed. So the humans had no idea that my city was the tribe.

"Well, I can actually provide the answer for that." Bella snapped her eyes to me in realization. She knew that it was my family. She caught on fast. "But, I will leave it a mystery to you." They nodded and walked off.

"What did you mean by you could provide an answer? You didn't know anything about humans." I nodded and grabbed Bella's hand as I saw people dancing to some background noise. I walked her into the crowd and she giggled.

"I must admit I have no idea what I am doing." She nodded and blushed. She wrapped my arms around her waist and her hands clasped onto the back of my neck.

"Jake, answer my question. Don't think you can get away with avoiding the question." I chuckled as I mimicked her movement, swaying my hips.

"What happened was one day the people got sick of the torment by the palefaces and walked into the sea, growing fins." She seemed to gasp and I pushed the hair out of her face, smiling at her beautiful face.

"That is what happened? You used to live on the reservation?" I shook my head and she looked confused.

"I am not that old, Bella. I have only been alive for exactly 7, 015 sunrises." She widened her eyes and nodded.

"That would make you around my age." I nodded and leaned my forehead against hers, caressing her hips.

"How do you humans calculate age on land?" She blushed and tightened her arms slightly around my neck.

"Every 365 times the sun rises and sets is one year." I nodded and did a quick calculation.

"That means I am 19." She nodded and blushed.

"I am 18." I pressed my thumb gently under her chin, tilting her head up slightly. I dipped my head down and gave her a gently kiss, releasing her lips. Her eyes stayed closed for a moment and slowly opened back, staring into my eyes.

"You are so beautiful that it is so amazing to me." She blushed as I pressed my lips to hers again. "So amazingly beautiful." Her hands went into my hair, holding my face to hers. I smiled against her lips and released the kiss.

"I am sure the woman where you are from are better looking than I am, Jacob." I shook my head and gently rubbed her cheek.

"No woman has ever sparked my interest, Bella, other than you." She looked shocked as my hand went back to her waist. "You hair. Your eyes. Your skin. Your breath. Your heart beat. It all interests me, ever since I first saw you. YOU interest ME." She bit her lip and nodded. "I feel something-though, I'm not so sure what it is-for you. I like having you in my arms and I enjoy kissing you. I am not sure what it is." She blushed harder and reached up, gently kissing me.

"Congrats, Jacob." I was confused and then she continued. "You just did something very much like a human. You admitted you have feelings for a girl you like." I nodded and she kissed me again. I held her close to me as I hungrily devoured her lips. "Oh, Jake." I groaned as I released her lips. "I don't know you." I was confused as she looked back up at me. "I don't know anything about you or what you are really like, but I know that for some reason I feel the same way as you do. I like you, a lot." I smiled at her and she smiled back.

"So, where do we go from here?" Suddenly, Angela stood next to us.

"We go to Mystery Beach!" Bella giggled and I nodded, kissing her forehead.


	4. Authors Note

I regret to inform my readers of my stories that I will be taking down my stories, editing out the lemons, and then reposting. If you would like to read the unedited version of my stories you will have two places to read them.

Canons:

( alwayseasyasbreathing(dot)ning(dot)com)

Non-Canon:

( non-canon-lovers(dot)ning(dot)com)

You are welcome to join these sites to read them and other stories or you can stay here and read the clean versions.

Thanks for your support,

_**Erica**_


End file.
